


Playing Pretend

by smolkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkyloren/pseuds/smolkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's mother has finally found him a suitable bride, but he is not at all pleased. He's going to need some additional help to get out of this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr: pretending to be dating to get out of an arranged date/marriage.

“You want me to do _what_?”

General Hux couldn’t see Kylo Ren’s face behind his mask, but he was sure Kylo was making a face of pure disgust. He could practically hear it in his voice.

“I don’t _want_ you to do this,” Hux clarified, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was something he did when he was embarrassed, a little quirk of his. It also helped him hide his shameful face from the Knight of Ren in front of him. “I _need_ you to do this.”

“And why, exactly,” Kylo continued, “do I _need_ to pretend to be your boyfriend?”

“It’s my mother,” Hux said. “She has arranged for me to marry someone from home. She thinks it’s time for me to settle down.”

There was a silence between them. In that moment, Hux regretted every life choice he had ever made, especially the one where he decided it was a good idea to ask Kylo to pretend to be his boyfriend. That was probably his biggest mistake to date.

The silence stretched on, causing Hux to contemplate taking Kylo’s lightsaber so he could end himself right then and there, until the masked man finally spoke up.

“Fine,” Kylo huffed.

“H-huh?” Hux stammered, not believing his ears. “You’ll do it?”

“Yes,” Kylo sighed. “What do I need to do?”

“Just go put on something… normal,” Hux said as he surveyed Kylo’s robes. “I’ll explain the rest on the way over.”

An hour later, Hux was waiting for Kylo in a private ship in the docking bay of Kylo’s bigger ship. Hux’s stomach was in knots. He really didn’t want to do this, but if it got his mother off his back, it was worth it.

He heard the door slide open, and turned his head to see Kylo climbing aboard the ship. He was dressed simply, up to his neck, but he was still wearing his helmet.

“Take that off,” Hux barked. “You can’t meet my mother like that.”

He heard Kylo sigh dramatically before reaching up to remove his helmet. He lifted it off, and his long, dark hair fell loosely around his face.

“We’re not actually dating, you know,” Kylo reminded him, running a pale hand through his hair to fix it.

Hux had never seen Kylo’s face before. A new wave of nerves washed over him and his face flushed pink. _What have I gotten myself into?_ he thought.

Much later, they were standing in front of Hux’s childhood home. He knocked on the door, making the quick decision to grab Kylo’s hand just as it opened. Kylo growled in protest, but he didn’t try to pull away.

They were greeted by Hux’s mother, who welcomed them inside. Hux didn’t move.

“I can’t get married!” he spat out nervously. “I have a boyfriend!” With that, Hux made his getaway, dragging Kylo behind him.

Back aboard their ship and on their way back to the First Order, Hux still hadn’t let go of Kylo’s hand. “Sorry,” he mumbled, letting go and shifting nervously in his seat.

“That’s okay,” Kylo replied, taking his hand back.

Hux stared back in amazement, unsure if he was dreaming or not. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, embarrassed. _That went better than expected,_ he thought. Maybe asking Kylo to pretend to be his boyfriend hadn’t been such a bad idea, especially since he definitely wasn’t pretending now.


End file.
